A Most Extraodinary Thing
by Jakia
Summary: The most extraordinary thing to happen in a fanfic. Or, er, genderbending. [zutara, tykka, taang. Genderbender style. drabbleseries]
1. Chapter 1

**Zutara 100: theme 055---Enemies **

**Summary: The most extraordinary thing to happen in a fanfic. Or, er, gender-bending. zutara, tykka, taang. Gender-bender style. drabble-series **

**Burnbadart and I trade brains on the weekends. This is why she inspires so much stuff from me. ;) **

XXX

NAME TRADE:

Remember--_genderbending_. Meaning the guys are girls...and the girls are guys.

Zuko---Zuka  
Katara---Kataru  
Sokka---Sola  
Aang---Angie  
Toph---Tov  
Yue---Yuan  
Mai---Mako  
Azula---Azulon  
Ty Lee---Tai  
Jet---Jeta  
Song---San  
Haru---Haru Haru, technically, is a girl's name ;)  
Iroh---Ira

XXX

**Extraordinary Thing**

Aunt was laughing.

And like the majority of times Aunt was laughing, Zuka sat there uncomfortably while trying to figure out the best way to hide inside her shirt.

"So, you got your first kiss, then, I take it?" Aunt asked between giggles. Zuka scowled.

"It's not funny, Aunt."

"Quite the contrary…I find it hilarious." Aunt's eyes were positively glowing. "I'm so happy! It's about time, too! Do you know how _long_ I've waited for you to take an interest in the opposite sex? Seventeen years! I was beginning to think you'd never get a husband, at least at this rate."

"_Aunt_!" Zuka's face turned bright, bright red. "I'm not marrying _him_!"

Aunt stared pointedly. "And why not? You kissed him, didn't you?"

"On accident!" Her face, if anything, turned redder.

But Aunt merely clicked her tongue noisily. "A kiss is still a kiss, my dear. Give him a chance, will you?"

"He's my enemy!"

"Ooh, how romantic!"

"It's not romantic!" Zuka screamed. "He's a stupid peasant!"

"You…uh, don't have much room to talk, darling. You're in exile, remember?"

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER!" She crossed her arms angrily. "Why do I even _tell_ you these things?"

Aunt merely hugged her. "Because I'm the only one who cares…?"

Zuka started to cry.

XXX

(more soon. probably in the morning)

jak


	2. Chapter 2

**055.Enemies**

**The most extraordinary thing to happen in a fanfic. Or, er, gender-bending. zutara, tykka, taang. Gender-bender style**

XXX

NAME TRADE:

Remember--_genderbending_. Meaning the guys are girls...and the girls are guys.

Zuko---Zuka  
Katara---Kataru  
Sokka---Sola  
Aang---Angie  
Toph---Tov  
Yue---Yuan  
Mai---Mako  
Azula---Azulon  
Ty Lee---Tai  
Jet---Jeta  
Song---San  
Haru---Haru Haru, technically, is a girl's name ;)  
Iroh---Ira

Enjoy!

XXX

"Sis? Hey, sis, are you up?"

"_No._"

"…You're talking. That means you're up."

"For the love of God, Kataru, _go back to sleep!_"

The younger boy shifted his feet nervously. "I can't." He frowned. "Listen, will you please just get up and talk to me? I need your advice."

"Can my advice wait until _after_ the sun is up?"

"Uh, no."

Sola groaned into her pillow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely positive."

Muttering at least a hundred swearwords under her breath, Sola sat up straight, her hair matted and her pillow lying faithfully in her lap. "Okay. What is it? What do you need?"

Kataru sat down across from her, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see, I was wondering if…being the _wonderful_ big sister that you are…if you wouldn't…well, if you…uh…" He blushed furiously. "Canyoutellmeaboutgirls?"

Sola blinked.

Then blinked again, for good measure.

Then again. "Wait, you woke me up at some ungodly hour in the morning to talk about _girls!_"

Kataru hung his head down in shame. "I know, I know! I just don't know what to do! She _kissed_ me, you know, not the other way around!"

Sola just kinda sat there and stared.

"I mean, what are you suppose to do after someone kisses you?" He asked, desperately. "Hell, I don't even know her that well! She's the enemy, for spirit's sake! What am I suppose to do? I mean, should I get her flowers? Girls like flowers, don't they? What kind of flowers do you think I should get? Are roses too serious? What about panda lilies? Angie seems to like the panda lilies, but would _she_ like them? Oh Spirits, what if she doesn't like _flowers!_ What am I suppose to do then? Wha—"

"Wait." Sola held her hand up. "Wait. Just…just _stop_, for a second, okay?" Her little brother did as he was told. "Let me get this all straightened out…you were kissed by a girl?"

Kataru nodded.

"_Which_ girl?"

Her brother blushed and stammered. "Uh, well, you know her…that one…from that…place."

Sola wasn't convinced. "Which girl, Kataru?"

He mumbled something under his breath; Sola stared: it sounded suspiciously like _Zuka_.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. _Wait_." No, it was too damn early in the morning for this! "Are you telling me that the _princess_ of the _Fire Nation_ kissed you?"

Kataru nodded meekly.

Sola raised an eyebrow. "Did you kiss her back?"

"Uh, maybe?" Sola glared. "Okay, okay! Yes, yes, I did. Happy now?"

She groaned. "Tell you what. I'm going to go back to bed. When I wake up at a decent hour in the morning, I'm going to pretend that this was just a really, really bad dream. _You will not tell me otherwise._" Her brother opened his mouth to speak, but Sola stopped him. "No. I'm pretending this didn't happen. _This conversation didn't happen_, all right?"

Kataru sighed. "All right."

"Good."

XXX

End for now. more later.


End file.
